


My Miracle Man

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff, Happy Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Stiles Loves Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Stiles Stilinski was easy and admiring him wasn’t all that hard either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Miracle Man

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back in town people, and this one was for my Sterek loving friend Elven who asked for a Mpreg Sterek with Stiles being the pregnant one and Derek being stupidly in love with him, she also asked for there to be Derek’s love confession to Stiles and it to be not a spectacular one which I honestly still don’t get what she was after with that description. This was a failure people so just skip this one. 
> 
> I think I can hear my soul vomiting.

 

There was nothing quite like waking up to find your mate in bed next to you sleeping peacefully while your little pup was growing inside them,at least Derek Hale found it to be the most glorious of sights and experiences in his life and Derek would cherish this moment in time for the rest of his life.The now great dome of stretched skin which only Derekwas allowed to touch and kissed was a sight to behold. Derek had never witnessed anything as breathtakingly beautiful in the world than his mate heavy with their child and sleeping peacefully next to him. Derek raised the wonderful hand of his beloved mate the one hand that wore the symbol of their union and fidelity, Stiles need to hold his hand when they went to bed was one of the many oddities about Stiles he loved and every night when he felt Stiles hand slip into his regardless in what position they were in warmed Derek’s heart; Derek kisses the back of his mates hand before breathing in the sweet scent of his husband and mate, since the night he was allowed this Derek had found himself able to sleep peacefully like he’d done before Paige and Kate shook him to the core, with Stiles he felt safe and loved and perhaps it was that comforting feeling of having his mate close that kept the nightmares away. 

 

Derek had thought that there was nothing more wonderful in life than hearing Stiles tell him he loved his stupid ass, not that hearing Stiles tell him he loved him had lost its charm even after five years of hearing it but it wasn’t as wonderful as seeing Stiles like this all pregnant and calm and hearing the steady beats of both Stiles’ heart as well as their little cub.Derek had thought that the most wonderful moment in his life had been Stiles agreeing to be his mate and husband, but nothing could ever outshine this glorious sign of Stiles’ love and devotion to him for there was nothing in the whole world that could compare to having this Stiles heavily pregnant with their baby; there was nothing like being the only one allowed to touch and kiss Stiles and his impressive dome of a stomach. 

 

It amazed Derek how far Stiles’ body was willing to stretch and mold for the sake of starting their own family. 

 

There was nothing more wonderful than knowing that Stiles loved him enough to go through _all_ of _this_ for _him_. It amazed Derek that Stiles was going through all of this for _their_ family, that Stiles was willing to do this for the child Derek had wanted since the first day Scott McCall’s irritating friend became something more than just a spastic and stupidly loyal kid to him; Stiles had somewhere between saving Derek’s life _become_ his life.It had taken Derek far too long to realize that Stiles Stilinski was perfect for him, it took leaving and staying away for six months and five months of therapy for Derek Hale to realize that Stiles was perfect for him, and when he had his little epiphany Derek had raced back home with only one thought in his mind and that was to finally grow some balls and tell the young man with bucked-loads of loyalty and the most beautiful eyes Derek had ever seen that he Derek “Sourwolf” Hale was deeply and madly in love with him.

 

Derek had shocked everyone when he just walked into the Stilinski house without even knocking, Derek hadn’t even realized it was Stiles birthday that day then again since having his moment of clarity there had only been one thought in his mind and that was to see and talk to Stiles, and so on Stiles eighteenth birthday Derek walked into Stiles life and just blurted everything out the very second his eyes met with Stiles. 

 

_ `I love you.´  _ the room had fallen quiet at his words and sometimes Derek wished someone had said something to shut his word-vomit of a love-confession, that someone would’ve stopped him from making a total fool of himself in front of the sheriff and Melissa McCall who both were cautious about Stiles and his relationship’s until Derek had proven himself worthy of the boy the two cared about, ` _Stiles, I’m ready, I’m ready to love you with all my heart.I’ve been in love with you since - I don’t honestly even know when I fell in love with you – probably between you keeping my stupid ass from drowning and realizing you didn’t see me as a monster. I just know that I love your reckless beautiful ass, and your ass is gorgeous not that I wouldn’t love you without an ass like that - although I do love your ass – it’s a very beautiful ass like I just want to kiss and nibble it like I want to do to the rest of you.´_ the silence that had fallen when Derek had started his confession of love was broken by the snickering of the pack however Derek hadn’t noticed any of it as he’d been too focused on Stiles who’d been silently gawking at him with and expression of adorable shock and cluelessness, and Derek had thought then and there that yes Stiles was the most beautiful person in his life.

 

_ `I love you, all of you even that mouth of yours that isn’t usually this quiet but I still love you, and I’ll be yours ifyou’ll have me. And I promise I’ll love you no matter the shit you say and do because I’ve fucking missed everything about you and I want to just....´ _ but before Derek had been able to finish whatever he’d been about to spew out of his mouth Stiles had dropped his can of soda and just tackled him, their first kiss had been anything but perfect with far too much teeth and frankly if the sheriff hadn’t cleared his throat the moment Derek sort of grabbed Stiles’ ass things might’ve turned into something Derek really wouldn’t have wanted the rest of the McCall pack to see or the sheriff for that matter. 

 

Of course the pack still even after a couple of years of the two of them being mated and married continued to make lewd jokes about Derek love of Stiles’ ass which continued to remain one of the many perfect things about Stiles Stilinski-Hale, and if Derek had instead of the usual lovey-dovey words engraved the words _Ur ass is mine Stiles 4ever_ on the inside of the ring Derek slipped on Stiles finger in front of pack and family who’s business was it anyways, although Stiles had blushed so prettily when he’d seen the engraving.

 

Derek loved Stiles, even more now when he’d decided to give Derek the greatest gift ever. 

 

They’d talked about adoption but Derek had of course being the ass he was once or twice let it slip how he really wanted a kid that smelled like his and Stiles’ child, that what Derek really wanted was for a kid that had either Stiles eyes or his adorable nose or just that incredible spirit that had drawn Derek to Stiles like a moth to a flame, but of course Derek should’ve known that his mate would find a way for Derek to have exactly what he wanted because that was what Stiles did and that was the promise he’d engraved into Derek’s ring.

 

_ I live 2 make Ur dreams come true.  _

 

Derek leans down to kiss the outer layer of the magnificent shelter Stiles had created so beautifully for their child, a child who by the scent alone seemed to promise them a daughter which would make Lydia happy for although she pretended not to care the slightest about the sex of the baby Derek knew Lydia’s heart was set on a little girl she could spoil rotten, Scott however would be a little bit disappointed as he’d been hoping for a boy so that his son could be best friends like he and Stiles were; Derek honestly didn’t understand why Scott thought his son and their daughter couldn’t become best of friends, especially when their daughter would be perfect.Derek honestly didn’t care if his baby was a boy or a girl or a girl born a boy or a boy born a girl, all he hoped for was a healthy baby and for Stiles an easy delivery. Derek didn’t even care if their child was born a werewolf or not as long as the baby and Stiles were fine nothing else really mattered to him.

 

`Der, ´ Stiles grumbled while removing his hand from Derek’s and raising both of his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes, `you’re creeping on me and my baby mountain again aren’t you? ´ there’s a little smile pulling on Stiles lips as he speaks, and Derek can’t stop himself from humming a confirmative before moving up to kiss that soft smile on those beautiful lips of his mate. 

 

`You are so into me aren’t you papa-wolf.´ Stiles chuckles against Derek’s lips those beautiful eyes Derek loves so much remain closed and the scent of sleep is still thick in the air surrounding Stiles’ relaxed form, Derek loves Stiles like this all peaceful and relaxed. Derek really is into Stiles and responds with a soft but none the less affirmatively and short, `Always.´ which earns him a little chuckle from his beautiful but still slightly sleepy mate. They share tender kisses and soft touches which were broken off when Stiles suddenly stops kissing Derek back.

 

`What’s wrong? ´ Derek asks his heart ripe with concern he’s listening to both Stiles’ and the young heart of their unborn child, everything seems fine. 

 

`You love me right? And the baby?´ Stiles asks and it shocks Derek to the core that Stiles would even ask such a thing, Derek has spent several years courting Stiles before asking him to be his for eternity, and even after they were mated Derek had made sure to at least once a day show Stiles how much he loved the strange but fascinating younger male; losing his family had made Derek aware of how easily one could lose everything in one cruel swoop, and so he did everything to make sure that Stiles knew that his mate and husband loved him and had loved him every single day of their life. 

 

`I love you Stiles, more than I ever thought possible, you make my life better, and you make me want to be a better person. Stiles, how could I not love you when you’re willing to do this, ´ Derek reaches down to lay his hand on the large shape that had replaced Stiles ones flat stomach, `when _you’re_ willing to give us a baby, a baby Stiles which shouldn’t even be possible but you – you brilliant-stubborn-beautiful smartass found a way to create this wonderful little thing all wrapped-up into a lovely little package? You are amazing and beyond amazing.´

 

`Good.´ Stiles says before groaning, `Then you won’t mind helping up and out of bed before I wet myself, ´ Derek is up and out of bed in a heartbeat and begins to help Stiles, they’d perfected getting Stiles up and out of beds, couches, chairs and yes even the car during the past two months and with some werewolf strength it wasn’t such a gigantic effort to move Stiles around. 

 

`I love you.´ Stiles tells him before slipping into the bathroom, and then before closing the bathroom door Stiles looks at him with a little twinkle in his beautiful eyes and by the heavens how much Derek wants their daughter to have those same bright eyes, `and you love me enough to go get started on breakfast right?´ 

 

`Yes, Stiles, I love you enough to feed you even three in the morning babe.´ Derek leans in to plant a kiss on his mates soft lips before suggesting something for his mate to eat, `Pancakes?´ 

 

`And ice-cream with...´ Stiles begins to ask and Derek laughs out the answer, `and pickles, of course Stiles.´ and if Stiles wasn’t smiling he sure as hell was now. 

 

`You are such a good and sexy provider Derek.´ Stiles says before kissing him once more before disappearing into the bathroom to relieve himself and Derek’s rather happy to provide for both his mate and child, even if it’s three in the morning. 

 


End file.
